


for tax purposes [podfic]

by ipreferaviators



Series: good omens tinyfics podfic [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipreferaviators/pseuds/ipreferaviators
Summary: Good Omens Tinyfics #6Author's summary:“It isn’t funny! I’ve been lying on every bit of human paperwork I’ve filled out for... good grief, for as long as paper has existed!”“It’s not lying if you don’t know it’s not true,” Crowley points out. “And it sort of was true, wasn’t it? I mean, if we both thought...”An idea occurs to him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: good omens tinyfics podfic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764049
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	for tax purposes [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [for tax purposes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661123) by [Elsajeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/pseuds/Elsajeni). 



Streaming/Download Link:

[for tax purposes (mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sanj09vm660qwq5/For%20Tax%20Purposes.mp3)

Written by Elsajeni, read by ipreferaviators

Part of the Voiceteam 2020 challenge for Team Podfic Gothic


End file.
